deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (O.D.S.T)
Application Procedure and Requirements ---- If you would like to join Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, you must first meet these requirements: -Must be level 20 or higher -If you do not know what MSN is, google it or ask one of the ODST's to give you a link to it. YES it IS a requirement as of 6:13 p.m. on October 30th, 2009. -If not are not level 20 you will receive the rank of Private, until you get to level 20. Ranking Private does not mean you are in the clan, it technically means you are a recruit of the clan. If you meet all the requirements, here is how you can sign up: -Private Message the Secretary of Defense primarily, since he/she deals with clan recruitment. If you do not get a response in a few days, message any Officers, Cabinet Members, or Executives of ODST with the following application format: --Username: --Level: --Weapons skill you master in: --Why you would like to join ODST: --Other information: ~~ Names marked with a * means that they will be the quickest people to get back to you on an application ~~ ~~ODST is also looking for more Non-Commissioned Officers (NCO's or Non-Coms) so apply now!~~ Executives http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=93139 - xChaosKnightx - Commander In Chief http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=104760 - EaTiNg YoU* - Vice President Cabinet Members http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=415673 - Smiggel* - Secretary of Defense Officers http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=99394 - Argent Hawk* - Major http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=144441 - Ranger2108 - 1st Lieutenant http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=117755 - Tacoman94* - 1st Lieutenant About ODST ---- Orbital Drop Shock Troopers was created on December 3rd, 2008. It is one of the oldest clans in DF history still standing today. It has always remained under one leader, xChaosKnightx, and at times it was said to have had up to 120 members, and as low as 10. At first, the clan was made fun of due to low requirements. But, after some time and requirement changes, it grew to be a well respected clan. Now, ODST is doing well and has formed into a tight-knit, close clan. The rank system is not so much based off of your level, but in your service to the clan. If you are active, try to get together and do clan loots, help out clanmates, etc. it will be noticed and a promotion may be in order. Even though ODST's level requirement is 20+, all members right now are over level 30, and the majority having high level weapons, including 3 M60s. This comes in handy when ODST does its Clan OAs, and helps other members level up and have a good time. ODST is very helpful and kind around aspiring new members, with good grammar being a core belief amongst the clan. While "l33t Speak" and bad grammar is tolerated for fun, excessive use is frowned upon. Also, ODST believes in respecting all players and lack of flaming and trolling, unless that person has belittled you, your clanmates, or the clan. Lastly, ODST believes in having fun! Dead Frontier is a video game, and its sole purpose is fun, and that's what the clan expects. Background Story ---- 16:39 hours, June 24th 2018 (Military Calendar)/Earth Fairview, New York, United States. Two Years Ago. A few months after the infection broke out, the U.S. government decided there was a new need for a different type of soldier. Although the infection had been originally broken out in the U.S. it had managed to make it across seas from fleeing foreigners, and eventually the world. For a short time, it was contained (in the U.S.). Having the most advanced technology on the planet, the American military was able to prevent it from leaving the state (in the U.S.). After studying how fast, and agile this threat was, and how was they took out American military convoys, and military bases, the American government decided to take another step to insure the survivability of their soldiers. Since the Russians had pulled out of the Russian Space Station in an effort to fund more money into outbreak containment, the American military had taken over and "expanded" it. The military turned the space station into a military base in orbit. There was a problem though, getting the military combat personnel from the orbital base, to the ground proved expensive. In en effort to make an inexpensive "drop" soldier they made drop pods. The process from dropping from the station to the ground was risking though, and if any miscalculation would happen, it would most likely result in death to the soldier. So this program was strictly volunteer only. But the only military personnel applying for it seemed to be the Marines. So the Marine Corps decided to make a new branch of the Marine Corps, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers or nicknamed, the Hell Jumpers. For awhile this was going very good, casulties were at an extreme low, and this process saved many civilian lives. But the U.S. gasoline reserve stockpile had been running at a dangerous low, so when the Hell Jumpers were sent down, they would be down there for a long time. Although there were trips back up to the base, the craft used for tranport to the base could only hold a certain amount of weight. So one Hell Jumper found an outpost, and setup camp there, and is with his fellow Marines defending not only for their lives, but for the lives of the people of Nastya's Outpost... 16:42 hours, December 3rd 2016 (Military Calendar)/Earth Fairview, New York, United States. Two Years Ago. Ok listen here Marines, we are dropping, but first we need to know what we are up against. Earth has been infested with a disease like contagion, that takes control of the minds of the several species when bitten, scratched, or on direct blood contact. Although steps have been taken to prevent, or shall I say, slow down, this infectious disease, these abominations continue to kill and murder innocent civilians. In addition to other forces our Commander In Chief code named "Chaos" has taken command of the special forces Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. We have been sent in to exterminate this infection and bring order back to Earth. Policies ---- Multiclanning Policy ODST does NOT allow multiclanning. This means you cannot be in ODST and in another clan. Doing so will result in your seperation from this clan. Also, leaving the clan (or going AWOL), and attempting to return to the clan, without a reasonable cause will result in perma ban from the clan. Return From Leave Policy If you were a previous member of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, and left the clan with a reasonable cause and/or a "weekend leave" that was granted by myself then you may return to the clan. If for any reason you had to leave the clan because you knew in advance you would be inactive for a certain amount of time, then ask me for a leave, and if approved then you will receive the same rank as when you took leave. Upon "Returning From Leave" you will receive the rank of Private First Class no matter your previous rank. Leader Absence Policy It is ODST policy that in my absence EaTiNg YoU will take command of ODST when I am not present for a 15 day period. After the 15 days, if EaTiNg YoU is allowed an absence of 15 days, then temporary command will be handed down to the next in command. If I am not absent after the 30 days then EaTiNg You will take command of ODST TEMPORARILY until my return. If after three-four months, I am not present OFFICIAL command of ODST will be handed down to the highest ranking Admiral still active. This is NOW, ODST POLICY. War Assistance Policy If ODST is allied with a clan, and said clan calls upon any allies to help them in ANY situation this clan WILL help in every possible way. If during a war between two clans and one clan is an ODST ally, (if the war terms allow for it) ODST WILL interfere at the request of said ally. Harassment Policy ODST members will never harass any members of ODST or allying clans of ODST. It is also the policy of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers to refrain from "flamming", or harassing any other clans/Dead Frontier players regardless of beliefs or personal disagreements. (Although it is expected you defend the honor, dignity, and name of ODST if anyone is "flamming" it. Allying Policy ''' To ally with ODST your clan must meet the following requirements. 1. Have at least 10 members 2. Have a leader of level 25 with 500+ posts 3. Your clan must be around for a month or longer (As per The List of Established Clans rules). '''Allies United Nations Space Command Global Defense Initiative The Divide Project Lazarus Mercs Blood-Handed Mercenaries North Atlantic Treaty Organization Umbrella Corporation Honorary Legionnaire ---- Legionnaires are THE most trusted members of the clan. One member of Dead Frontier who is not in this clan may hold a position as a legionnaire. You must be in the clan for over two months time. Every member who has ever joined ODST has had the date, level and time they joined recorded. Members who try to be an honorary legionnaire, and do not meet any of the requirements will be permanently banned from being a legionnaire. You must be level 35+ and 100 in any of the skill types provided by Dead Frontier. Member of the Honorary Legonnaires will be required to post daily. Though I may not post daily, you as a member of the Legonnaire will be expected to. Also start conversations going, do not just bump the page. Anyone seen doing this faces expulsion as an Honorary Legionnaire. Current Honorary Legionnaire: Direcommando Active Members ---- - Number of Active Members: 14 - Current Active Members: xChaosKnightx EaTiNg YoU Smiggel Argent Hawk Tacoman94 Ranger2108 The Vadam Keep Comedian Deadeye995 Faq Wullfoot KATANA15 Desolation BigBlitzkriegBlitz Rank System ---- ODST has a system of ranks very similar to military systems. As mentioned earlier, your ranks and promotions are not so much based on your level. Instead, they are based off of a multitude of things you have done. 1: The amount of time you have served in the clan. If you have served for 3 months, you rank is probably better than someone who is in the clan for 1 month. 2: The clan activities you participate/plan. If you plan, or even participate in clan events, the admiralty notices this, and within a few events, you very well could get a promotion. 3: Doing services for your clan. If you offer free or reduced services to the clan. If you make signatures, power level, or loot with your clan mates. It is usually notice, and can get you promoted. 4: Acting mature, charitable, and being active. If you act mature, respect your higher ranks, resist flaming and don't break many rules, it can get you promoted. If you often help out clanmates and loan a weapon or money, give him any items or money, offer help, etc., this can get you up the ranks. Lastly, If you are generally active, post on the forums, start conversations going, chat on MSN, this gradually builds up and helps you rise up. Here is the current system of ranks. Grunts Private: Private First Class: Lance Corporal: Corporal: Sergeant: Non-Commissioned Officers: Staff Sergeant: Gunnery Sergeant: Master Sergeant: Officers: 2nd Lieutenant: 1st Lieutenant: Captain: Major: Lieutenant Colonel: Colonel:(This rank is to be bestowed upon by either the Commander-In-Chief, or the Admirality.) Admiralty: Rear Admiral Grade 1: Rear Admiral Grade 2: Vice Admiral: Admiral: Fleet Admiral: Commander in Chief: Category:Clans